


A Brief Moment in Time

by notbrianna



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Kid Keith (Voltron), M/M, childrens activities coordinator Lance, driving instructor Shiro, librarian Coran
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 21:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18677998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notbrianna/pseuds/notbrianna
Summary: It's Lance and Shiro's anniversary.





	A Brief Moment in Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lemon_Boy_Kaden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemon_Boy_Kaden/gifts).



This is not the story of two pairs of eyes seeing each other across the room and the people attached to them deciding they just had to meet each other, culminating in a kiss that warrants a comparison to gladiatorial combat and a declaration of surprise at how they could be each other's type when each man just saw himself as a doofus. That story already happened a while ago back when Shiro was still new to being a driving teacher, new to being a guy with a prosthetic arm, and new to being a father.

This story begins on a nice spring day at around five pm in a car with no real affiliation with anyone or anything beyond a brand name and a sign saying that it was being driven by a student of the Garrison Driving School. The student in question was a boy named Matt with sandy brown hair and round glasses. He obviously been practicing backing up but he still had some other issues he needed to talk to his teacher, Takashi ‘Shiro’ Shirogane, about. The man didn’t look like what most people thought of when they thought about what a driving instructor looked like. Or maybe he did-this is a work of fiction. Maybe in fiction land most people think of a guy who stands close to six feet tall and is built like a super hero from the silver or Bronze Age of comics (the scar on the bridge of his nose and pros prosthetic arm knocked him out of the golden age) when they think of a driving instructor. Let’s listen in.

“So we have a few minutes before your parents are supposed to pick you up, so how about we talk about ways can improve,” Shiro, said.

“I feel like I might need to work on my speed,” Matt said.   
Shiro nodded and asked: “How so?”

“It seems like you had to use the special brake a lot.” 

“Ok I only used it three times which brings me to something that I think you need to work on which easing on the brake when it comes to things.” Matt nodded in understanding and Shiro continued. “You know how we’ve been working on timing the light?”

“Yeah.”

“I want you to try applying that to other things like stop signs and corners, ok?”

“Yeah.” Just then, Matt’s parents pulled up. 

“See you Monday, Mr. Shirogane.”

“See you then,” Shiro said. “And remember, the turn signal-”

“-Is your friend,” Matt finished with a laugh.

And just like that Takashi Shirogane, driving instructor extraordinaire, became Shiro a guy who need to stretch his legs and maybe pee. He decided to walk a couple laps around the building—which looked like it should have basement access to a colony of mermaids but was really “just” a library. The local garden club had helped some kids plant sunflowers the month previous and they were already almost as tall Shiro himself. Each sunflower had a little sign in front of with the name of the child that had planted it—except, Shiro hoped, for one which had been named Princess Batman. 

His legs sufficiently stretched he decided to see what was going on inside the building. A picture of a knitted fish on the door greeted him in Arabic. The children’s section, with two tables surrounded by kids and adults and shelves full of colorful books was the first thing you saw when you entered walked in. A calico cat sat on a patterned cushion in front of a window.  
On a first sweep of the room, Shiro’s eyes zeroed in on the most beautiful man he had ever seen. The man either was tall or just seemed that way compared to all the children who were trying to get his attention. The man, Lance, wasn’t new to Shiro, but sometimes you just have to look at what you’ve got and be gobsmacked.

A pale boy came barrel-assing toward Shiro and who only had a split second to bend down to meet him before something terrible happened to his lower torso.

“Daddy!” He yelled, happy as always to see his dad.

“Hey Keith,” Shiro said, hugging his son.

“I thought I was going to uncle Hunk’s tonight,” Keith said.

“You are.”

“Then what are you doing here?”

“I came to pick up Lance, remember?” Just then, Lance walked over and gave Shiro a sideways hug and a chaste kiss on the cheek.

“Happy anniversary,” he said.   
“Happy anniversary.”

“You’re here early.”

“Yeah, one of my students had something come up so I only had one today.”   
Keith, ever-eager to show off for his dad butted in and asked: “Can I show you what I made?”

“You sure can,” Shiro said. Keith dragged him to a table where bits and bobs of who knows what strewn about. Keith picked up a pile of green with flecks of white.

“We made flower things,” he said.

“Things?” Shiro asked.

“They’re supposed to be wreathes but they kept putting them on their heads,” Lance said with a pointed look to two little girls, who took the off the wreaths they were modeling when they saw his pointed look—(Book ‘Em) Danno, the library cat looked on unimpressed. 

“Do you want me to help while I wait?” Shiro asked.

“That would be lovely,” a mustachioed man known as Coran (Coran the Library Man) said. “There have been some complaints about the new bookmarks that Pidge ordered and I would love it if someone could help me find and excise the offenders.”

“Yeah, sure.” An hour later Shiro and Coran had culled around thirty bookmarks each; bookmarks which would have been better received had the artist not chosen to call themselves “fuckwhistle.” Lance walked up to the pair of them just as Shiro was rolling his shoulders and asked, “are you ready to go?”

“With you? Always.”


End file.
